With you
by Cam909
Summary: So I've decided to make this into a one-shot, sorry guys! for thoose that haven't read this- this is what I think should have happend when bella told edward she was pregnat!


So this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now and I finally got around to publishing it today. I know it doesn't really fit in with the rest of the stories but, oh well! It's my first Fanfic and I really want to know if it's crappy or not- so don't be afraid to tell me that it sucks!

* * *

><p>This is where the story left off (end of the first part of braking dawn, bella is on the phone with Carlisle, telling him that she is pregnant)...<p>

'_Edward held his hand out for the phone, his face white and hard. "Um, I think Edward wants to you."_

_"Put him on" Carlisle said in a strained voice. Not entirely sure that Edward _could_ talk, I put the phone in his outstreached hand. He pressed it to his ear._

_"is it possible?" He whisperd. He listend for a long time staring blankly at nothing._

_"And Bella?" He asked. His arm wrapped around me as he spoke, pulling me close to his side. He listened for what seemed like a long time and then said, "Yes. Yes, I will" '_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV.<strong>

"Bella" Edward said as he sat me down on the couch "Carlisle said you hae two options. We can get this thing out of you as soon as we get back, or we can leave it and you and I could have a beautiful baby. Carlisle has some friends that have had this happen before and it turned out just fine. I don't care what you pick, just as long as you're happy." I knew even before he said all of this, what I wanted to do.

"Of course I want to have a baby, Edward! Do you think I'm crazy?" As soon as I exitedly shouted this at him , his face erupted into an ear-spliting grin.

"I knew it!" Edward exclaimed. "I can't wait Bella! But are you sure?" He added.

"Absoluetly!" I replied. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. My angel slid my shirt up, over the lump in my belly and started rubbing it.

"So" He said. "We'll spend one more night here at the island and Carlisle is making arangements for us to go back to forks tomorrow."

"Sounds good" I answered.

"What would you like to do now?"

"Sitting here is completly fine with me" I said.

"MmHmm" He replied. He shifted so he was laying down on the sofa and his head was on the armrest. I was still in his arms but he had pulled my shirt back down and now his hand was resting on my stomach with mine. He started to hum my lullaby and within seconds I was fast asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV.<strong>

After she'd had fallen asleep, I had carefully slid out from under her and even as I hated doing so, I knew that if I had stayed with her we would've missed our flight the next afternoon. I was running aroung the house cleaning and packing things before we left.

I was so happy for her that I had a hard time hiding it. I couldn't wait for a child in our lives, and I was also exited that I actually had provided her with a human expierience that I thought she wouldn't have.

Then I heard Bella call my name from the T.V. room where she was sleeping.

"Edward?" She called. I ran to her with inhuman speed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wondering where you were." She said as I scooped her up into my arms.

"How about some supper for the human?" I asked.

"Sounds wonderfull" She replied with a yawn.

"Let me guess, eggs?" I asked, and she just nodded back with a grin. I smiled her favourite crooked smile at her and started cooking.

...3 hours later...

"NO! NO, NOT MY BABY!" She screamed in her sleep and my dead heart skipped a beat. I Cradled her face in my hands and said:

"Bella, Bella love, wake up!" Her Eyelids flutterd open, she was gasping for air and crying her eyes out.

"Bella honey, It was just a nightmare." She nodded and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh bella, It'll be alright, now go back to bed." And with that I started humming her lullaby once again...

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked it! Sorry for and spellinggrammer mistakes, and if anything didn't make sense! The next chapters will probobly be longer. I try to update again in a few days, so stay tuned!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
